Ursula the Sea Witch
"Triton's daughter will be mine, and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" ''-Ursula. '''Ursula the Sea Witch '(voiced by Pat Carroll) is main antagonist of Jaden meets The Little Mermaid. Ursula was once a member of the kingdom of Atlantica until King Triton banished her for her wicked ways. She tried to take over oceans by using Ariel to her advantage. She did it by making a deal with Ariel. Ursula would turn Ariel into a human for three days so that she could be with the prince of her dreams, Eric. If Ariel could get Eric to kiss her before the sun set on the third day, Ariel would remain human permanently, but if she couldn't, she'd turn back into a mermaid and belong to Ursula. All Ariel had to pay in exchange for this was her voice! Ariel took her offer, and became a human. When Ariel was closed to kissing Eric, Ursula took drastic measures and disguised herself as a human named Vanessa and put Eric under a spell to have him marry her instead of Ariel. But she was defeated by both Eric and Jaden. Gallery Would-ever-date-vanessa-hot--large-msg-125487639896.jpg Ursula's death.jpg|Ursula's death. Trivia: *Ursula will return for revenge in Jaden's Adventures of Help! I'm A Fish. *She will guest star in Jaden and The Muppets (2011), as one of Set's minions to try to break up Jaden and the gang. *Ursula will also be one of many villains to try to destroy Jaden, Mickey Mouse, and friends in Jaden's Adventures of Fantasmic! *Ursula will become Jeffrey's enemy in Jeffrey & Friends meet The Little Mermaid. *Ursula will appear with the villains in Jeffrey & Friends in Fantasmic!. *Ursula becomes Juniper Lee's enemy in episode 7 of Juniper Lee's Adventures Series titled Mermaid Summer. *Ursula will become Sly Cooper's enemy in Sly Cooper meets The Little Mermaid. *Ursula will become Ed, Edd and Eddy's enemy in The Eds' Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *Ursula will become Twilight's enemy in Twilight meets The Little Mermaid. *In Descendants 2, Ursula will have a daughter named Uma (portrayed by China Anne McClain). Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Sea Creatures Category:Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Villainesses Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's enemies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures enemies Category:Lord Ralphscoe Category:Set's recruits Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:The Council of Darkness Category:The Eds' enemies Category:Disney villains Category:Horde of Darkness Category:Singers Category:Brotherhood of Darkness Members Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Jeffrey's most hated enemies Category:Comic Relief Category:Sisters Category:Jaden's most hated enemies Category:Disney Villains Council Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Arik's enemies Category:The Kingdom of Darkness Category:Darkblade's most hated enemies Category:Liars Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana enemies Category:Monsters Category:Magic Users Category:The Dark Ones Category:Hybrids Category:Water Powered Characters Category:Size changers Category:Adults Category:Obese characters Category:Geniuses Category:Xion's enemies Category:Hiccup's most hated enemies Category:Venom's Heylin Buddies Category:Toons Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Darkblade's enemies Category:The Heylin Empire Category:Juniper Lee's enemies Category:Craig's enemies Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Courtney's most hated enemies Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Mothers Category:Villains for Courtney's Adventures Category:Sunset's enemies Category:Villains who hate Courtney Category:Sunset's most hated enemies Category:Villains for Twilight's Adventures Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures enemies Category:Characters that appear in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom